Flame Demon
The Flame Demon is one of the Occult Club demons that can be interacted with through the Demonic Ritual. He is also a main character in the visual novel Burning Love. Appearance The Flame Demon stands at the left side of the circle of light. He is a humanoid wearing Male Uniform #2. His head and hands are covered in white fire, with his hands stretching outwards. When flustered, it appears that he can sweat and blush. Dialogue When walking up to the Flame Demon, the player is given an option to commune with him. His dialogue was originally non-audible, displayed with shaking, red text. As of the second February 21st, 2016 Build, he has a deep, slow voice and different dialogue. He is voiced by Patrick M. Seymour. Ritual_Flames_Text_1v2.png|First page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2v2.png|Second page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3v2.png|Third page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4v2.png|Fourth page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5v2.png|Last page of the new text. Ritual_Flames_Text_1.png|First page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_2.png|Second page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_3.png|Third page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_4.png|Fourth page of original text. Ritual_Flames_Text_5.png|Last page of original text. Flame Demon's Ritual :Main Article: Demonic Ritual To perform the Flame Demon's Ritual, Ayano must obtain the ritual knife from the Occult Club and heat it up with the blowtorches in the Science Club. Then, she must place the ritual knife back in the skull, until it starts to glow in flames. From this point, any student stabbed with the ritual knife will be set on fire. To finish the ritual, Ayano must kill five students and place them in the summoning circle. The screen will then turn black, with shaking red text reading, "You have proven your worth. Very well. I shall lend you my power". After that, two flame orbs will appear floating on Ayano's hands, her pupils will turn white and she will begin to levitate in a long grey dress. By holding the left CTRL button, flames will shoot out of Ayano's hands, setting fire to any NPC in their path, excluding those without AI. 1000 degree ritual knife.png|Heating the ritual knife with the blowtorches. January 16th, 2017. Burning knife in skull.png|Burning the ritual knife inside the skull. January 16th, 2017. Holding burning knife.png|Holding the burning ritual knife. January 16th, 2017. Flame demon ritual completed.png|"You have proven your worth. Very well. I shall lend you my power". January 16th, 2017. Yandere-chan flame god.png|Ayano with the Flame Demon's power. January 16th, 2017. Burning Basu sisters.png|Sakyu Basu and Inkyu Basu burning after being hit by the flames. January 16th, 2017. Burning Love :Main Article: Burning Love The main character in the Burning Love visual novel, Sakura, was transported to the demonic realm and had to seduce the Flame Demon. It is up to the player to make the correct choices in order for the demon to accept Sakura's feelings. FlameEMotes.png|The available emotes of the Flame Demon. Flame1.png|Flame Demon sweating nervously. Flame2.png|Flame Demon acting bashful. Flame3.png|Flame Demon with his hands outstretched. Flame4.png|Flame Demon standing still. Flame5.png|Enraged Flame Demon. Flame6.png|Flame Demon crossing his arms. Flame7.png|Sad Flame Demon. Flame8.png|Flame Demon facepalming. Screenshot_141.png|Flame Demon blushing. Backstory According to the visual novel, Burning Love, he was born into a wealthy family in 1431. The peasants surrounding his family grew envious and attacked the family. One day, a mob of peasants stormed his manor intent on stealing his valuables. The Flame Demon's parents were no match for the mob. The mob beat his parents and eventually burned them alive. After the peasants raided the manor, they burned it to the ground as well. The Flame Demon hid during the assault, but still witnessed his parents being beaten and burned. His desire for revenge was so strong that he performed a demonic ritual to commune with a demon. It took interest in him. After striking a deal, he performed a sacrifice, with the demon granting the Flame Demon the power to control fire. He was then reborn into the demonic flame form. He took revenge by making the peasants experience what they did to his family and worse. Once his vengeance was complete, he left the human realm for the demon realm. He has a flaming head because when someone becomes a demon, they are reborn into an appropriate form. Because of how he was reborn, it was most appropriate for his form to be on fire. Trivia *He was implemented in the February 21st, 2016 Build. *The Flame Demon's ritual was implemented in the January 16th, 2017 Build. Illustrations Teniwn.png|Flame Demon in New Build and 4-Year Anniversary!. Category:Minor Characters Category:Easter Eggs Category:Interactive Category:Males Category:Unkillable Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Occult (Club) Category:Adults